Busy Week
by The-Stab-Father
Summary: Nobody in Aogiri knows that I am Takatsuki, and I meen no one! And I would like to keep it that way. Takatsuki wrote in her diary until she had a few unexpected phone calls, rated T for several reasons... (Don't own cover picture...)


**Hello people, it is me Jester, this happened after the Aogiri arc. Now this will be mostly comedy and you will see why when you read this. Also this time nobody knows that Takatsuki is Eto, and I mean everyone in Aogiri included.**

* * *

_**Day One...**_

Takatsuki bought her own diary, she bought it so she can keep track on what she did everyday and because Tarata kept on bugging her to buy one so she can write down all the missions that she always forget to do. Takatsuki opened the diary and thought on what she would write, she was a novelist so it would be easy what to write here.

_"Okay this is my first diary entry so whoever tries to read it (I hope nobody does) don't expect it to be so amusing. Now here is the first thing I want to write here is that nobody in A_does not know that I am a novelist even Tarata does not know. I do not know why Tarata even insisted on me buying this crap, to me it is a waste of paper unlike what I am writing, speaking of paper._"

Takatsuki jumped of her bed and tried to find the notebook where she pet all her notes for her new book, she search everywhere in her room but she couldn't find it. She tried to remember where she put it and the last time she saw it was with her in the 11th ward incident, wait, the 11th ward.

...

SHE LEFT IT WHEN THE BUILDING EXPLODED. She was so scared, she had one more week to finish this book but she was only 1/4 done with it, suddenly her phone rang,she answered the phone only hearing her manager's voice complaining about when the new book will be released.

"Sorry, sorry. I had a long time coming up for ideas for the novel." Takatsuki apologized.

Takatsuki's manager said something that got her mad.

...

"**WHAT! **You want the novel one day early, I will give you two choices, one is to postpone the release date or give me enough time and money to finish the book and pay for the funds! And second, who's idea was it to make it one day early!" Takatsuki shouted.

"Well not me!" The manager responded.

"Then who!"

"The crowd of fans trying to barge trough my office..."

"hmm, let me see what I can do." Takatsuki said trying to be cheerful.

She hung up the phone and thought on how annoying on how her manager was. Her phone rang again and the first thing she said to the person she thought to be her manager was "What do you want now you annoying!-"

"Eto..."A familiar voice said.

"Ah Tarata! Sorry, I thought you were someone else." Takatsuki said.

"And who is that someone else?"

"Just someone I know."

"Ho, fine. I need you to come back to the Aogiri base, we have what you can say, a busy week."

"What! A busy week, but I have- never mind."

Takatsuki hung up the phone and shouted with her pillow on her face, she was so mad that she had to do all these things now it was such a bother to do such things now. She had to work on the book and stuff for Aogiri, she was now really pissed of that she got her least favourite pillow, threw it in the air then shot it with ukaku shards until it was nothing left but a pile of cloth.

Her phone rang again, she answered and sand said to be the person she thought to be Tarata, "I'm coming already so don't keep calling me like your my dad!"

"Um, who is Tarata ma'nm?"

"Ghhhhhhaaaaaaaa!"

Takatsuki hanged up then tossed the phone on another pillow, she got dressed in the usual thing she wore at Aogiri, her bandages, tattered maroon cloak, and her floral scarf. She was about to leave until she remembered something she had to bring, she got her diary and put it in her maroon clock, if she did not bring it Tarata would get mad but she did not bring it to write notes about the mission, but to try to find inspiration in her free time.

_In the Aogiri base..._

_"This is the A_ base but to me it's home sweet home, yeah it's a little messy but my place is worse than this so don't complain about it. Now, the people here are just a bunch of wannabe killers so they are no fun to _(Or _) either, nothing here is fun any more. Before this place has such a party house but now it's like a quiet room waiting for some one to say something." _Eto wrote in her diary_. "I just came and I haven't seen Ayato or Tarata anywhere, only Noro."_

Eto stopped writing when she saw Ayato sitting on the corner of the room, Eto asked Ayato "Ayato? Why are you.-" She stopped when she saw that he had bandages over his eyes.

"Are you trying to look like me?" Eto asked

"No." Ayato said in a very gloomy tone.

"Then what happened?"

"Something horrible, very horrible."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell meeeee."

"Please. No..."

**"Tell me!" **Eto Said in her One Eyed Owl voice.

"Okay, okay!" Ayato said. "Tarata and I were having a conversation about today's mission and we walked in a room with a few other members and then, and then..." Ayato said as if he was a crazy man about to committee suiside.

"WHAT!?" Eto was already shouting

**"WE SAW NORO'S FACE!" **Ayato finally spat it out.

...

...

"And what is so wrong about that"." Eto questioned.

"Noro's face was so bright, and maybe even censored to our eyes that we had to close really tight so that we could not get blind, I had to rip out my eyes 30 times just to get his face out of my mind, good thing I am a ghoul though. Heck, some of us did not even survive!"

"And where are the unlucky ones?"

Ayato pointed at a door being sorta blocked by human like stone statues wearing the Aogiri uniform. Eto thought that he was joking and that he was trying to prank her.

"Are you joking because I am not up for jokes today." Eto said.

"Do you want to his face!?" Ayato spat.

"N-No thanks." Eto said

If what Ayato says is true then it would be very bad for her, but, if she can use this against _Arima_ then it would be a easy victory for her.

_Eto's imagination..._

"Die Arima" Eto says as she shows Arima Noro and remove his mask.

"It's to beautiful. AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Arima said as he turned to stone.

"Yes I win"

_End of imagination..._

_"_Eto, Eto."

Eto finally snapped out of her imagination land and put her attention back to Ayato. "Then why do you have bandages on your eyes?

"I do not want to see again." Ayato responded.

"Come on, it cant be that bad even if you saw Noro's face." Eto said as she removed the bandages on Ayato's eyes.

Ayato blinked a few times then saw Noro, for some reason he could tell that he was looking back at him. Ayato stood up calmly, _**THEN JUMPED OFF THE WINDOW! **_Eto looked out the window only seeing Ayato trying to get away get away from the base but he could not get that far because his bones were still recovering from certain events that happened at the 11th ward incident.

Eto found Tarata and Noro was with her for a unknown reason, Tarata was sitting in the corner of another room. Eto walked to Tarata and said. "Tarata, are you okay?"

Tarata just held Eto's hand and said. "I think I'm color blind, hold me."

Eto just pulled Tarata to make him see her but then Tarata just saw Noro and like Ayato he could tell that he was staring back at him. He just stood up calmly like what Ayato did and before you knew it. **_HE ALSO JUMPED OUT THE FREAKING WINDOW! _**

Eto looked out the window and saw that Tarata was on Ayato and they were dying to get free, she could hear Ayato Shout. "Tarata! How the heck did this happen!"

Eto removed her attention out of the window and now put her attention to Noro, Noro just cocked his head and Eto thought. "Geez, he is creepy, really creepy."

Eto sat down where Tarata sat and continued to write on her diary.

_"Take note never look under Noro's mask or unspeakable things will happen, and I mean unspeakable things will happen."_

_"Now, where was I, Ah yes! So this is Aogiri and as I said before, it's home sweet home. Now, it is usually boring here unless we do missions and when we go on missions it's is still boring for me because I have to wait and watch until Tarata says that I can go Owl mode. Now, I have made half of the pages of this diary for missions notes and other diary entry's, and the other half for my inspiration notes until I get a new notebook for that."_

Eto stopped writing when she saw that Tarata and Ayato was back, Ayato had his bandages back on and Tarata, Tarata had quinque knives stuck on his eyes.

_"This is gonna be a long week..."_ Eto wrote then she closed he diary and sighed

* * *

**Hello people, now I really thought that this was funny mostly because of Noro's face, really, Noro's face was never saw in the anime or manga yet so I did it now. Now how do you think about this I hope it's good, mty brother said that I made great _CRACK_ even if I do not know what the hell that means and I really thought that it was funny.**

**Now the other chapters wont be released on weekly date because on the lack of material I have and the continuation of Father's Love. You can PM me ideas if you have some because of the lack of material I have. Now before I go I would like you to helpme answer these questions below.**

_**1\. Who's crazier, Suzuya or Eto**_

_**2\. Who is likely to go on a date with Takatsuki, Kaneki, Ayato, Tarata, or Arima**_

_**3\. If you were a leader of any ghoul organization what would be it's name and what would be your ghoul name?**_

_**4\. If you have answered these questions then why have you answered them?**_

_**5\. is this funny or not?**_

_**end of questions...**_

_**BYE-BYE AND SEE YA LATER...**_


End file.
